Hogan's Heroe's New Dogs Arrive
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is the story of the camp and some very mean or friendly new guard dogs.


Colonel Hogan and his men were now feeling as though things had been going very well at Stalag 13. The Colonel that ran the Stalag 13 was a clumsy man who was not interested in the war or what went on at his Stalag for the most part.

But the ability for the men to enter and leave the compound depended completely on the knowledge of the guards that guarded the compound, the timing of the spot lights and the dogs. One of the many tunnels that the men had went directly into the dog compound. This tunnel was used for the most part in only emergency situations, but it was used there.

Lebeau had always been very friendly with the dogs and had made it a point to be their friend. He was always the first man to enter the dog compound because he was the man that the dogs knew the best . He could calm them down if they got nervous when someone knew came into the camp.

The men of the barracks were standing near the door watching what was going on around the Stalag when a truck entered. The truck was driven by two men and as they walked up to the Colonel's office the men turned on the coffee pot. They used the coffee pot to listen in on what was going on in Colonel Klink's office..

The men listened carefully as Colonel Klink welcomed the men in. They were there with a new group of dogs. These dogs had been trained to rip just about anyone who would come near them. They were vicious and would show no mercy should anyone get outside of the compound. If they were turned loose, they would attack anyone that was not in a German uniform.

Colonel Hogan and his men listened intently to the men and shut the pot off as the men left the office. This would indeed cause a problem for him and his men. He was going to have to test these dogs out. As he looked at Lebeau the corporal smiled. "There are no dogs that I am afraid of Colonel. But this night I will go with the dogs in a German uniform". He said that with a spit. There was almost nothing that he disliked more than putting on a German uniform.

The men watched as the dogs were brought out of the truck. These dogs did not seem to be friendly even to the soldiers. Each one of the soldiers had all they could do to handle them and one of the men was bit viciously as he tried to put one of the dogs into the fence. Colonel Hogan shook his head. These dogs were not going to be good for them or anyone that attempted to enter the Stalag. These dogs were going to have to go.

But Lebeau insisted that he could turn the dogs around. "I will make it so they hate all German uniforms. It will take me days but that can be done. I will have them eating out of my hands and biting any German within a few weeks I promise" he promised Colonel Hogan and the rest of the men.

That evening once the compound had quieted for the evening LeBeau made his first visit with the dogs. He came through what appeared to be a dog house and was greeted by a large dog. The dog was curious about this strange man who had come up through the ground. He growled menacingly at Lebeau but Lebeau kept talking to the dog in German and the dog calmed down. By the end of the first fifteen minutes, three of the dogs were allowing him to touch them.

Each night LeBeau would go into the dogs pen and talk to the dogs. During the day he would come over to the fence and talk to them. At first all of the dogs would try to bite him, and snarled and growled as he approached. But each and everyday the dogs got to know him better and better. Within one week the other men could come over to the fence and pet the dogs. Soon the men were entering and leaving the dog compound with ease,

Now it was time for Lebeau to train the dogs to dislike the Germans. This was the fun part for him. He liked doing anything to inhibit the German war effort. 'If it had to start here at Stalag 13 with a bunch of dogs so be it' he tought to himself.

Every night he worked with the dogs and slowly their personalities changed. Most of the dogs were smart and friendly. They had just been trained to hate anyone that wasn't German. Within the next week the dogs were getting very dangerous to the Germans.

Two weeks after their arrival at the camp it was time for LeBeau to have his fun. There were not very many funny moments at Stalag 13 and because Lebeau had been the one to turn the dogs against the Germans Hogan allowed Lebeau to go and do his thing.

It was now mid morning and the Stalag was busy with many soldiers all doing their work. As they watched one of the German automobiles arrive with the man who had brought the dogs into the camp come in LeBeau went to make his move.

LeBeau went over to his dogs who were now jumping to greet him and with their tails wagging he opened the gate to the compound. Hogan had the men who the dogs were familiar with outside and the men that the dogs didn't know in the barracks. To watch the site as the dogs went after the German soldiers was really hysterical.

The officer that brought the dogs there kept yelling and commanding the dogs to stop but they wouldn't listen. The dogs chased the Captain into Colonel Klink's office and he had to slam the door. The German along with Klink watched from the window as Hogan and his men rounded up the dogs with their tails wagging. As the German soldiers all hid behind doors and trees, or whatever they could find the prisoners rounded them up.

It was quite a sight to see and the next day the old dogs were back at the camp. When Colonel Hogan asked Colonel Klink where the other dogs had gone, the Colonel told them that they were given away to an orphanage. They were too friendly for the soldiers now. Both Lebeau and Colonel Hogan smiled at this outcome. Life could be good just about anywhere.


End file.
